Living Consecrate CR 3
The monstrous, shambling bodies continue to advance, undeterred by traps, burning oil and arrow wounds. Falling back towards the church of the Silver Flame you begin to hear a soft chanting coming from beyond the massive wooden doors. With a flash of light the doors burst open, revealing several clerics in their ceremonial garb. While the sight is a welcome one and not to be unexpected what does seem odd is the man sized globe of pale glowing ooze that follows behind them. While you cannot explain it the priests seem to gather strength and conviction from this humming orb, allowing them to drive the undead hordes back where they came. In areas of particularly note worthy devotion, sacrifice or scenes of miracles living consecrates sometimes emerge, bolstering those who would do battle with the undead and evil in general. Though not terrifically powerful in their own right a living consecrate backed by clerics of strong conviction can easily sway the tide of battle against hordes of undead. Some clerics have learned to "corral" living consecrates into their churches or holy sites and keep them close by to help them defend against the undead. While living consecrates lack any emotion or thought as we know it they seem to prefer undead targets to all others, striking out at them first and regardless of other potential threats. |DR=10/magic |immune=poison, sleep, paralysis, polymorph, stunning, critical hits, flanking |resist= |SR=13 |fort=+4* |ref=+1* |will=+1* |weakness= |tag2=*includes +2 resistance bonus |spd=20' (4 spaces) |melee=Slam +3 (1d4+1) plus consecrate |BAB= |grp=+3 |space=5 |reach=5 ft. |atkopt= |gear= |sa=Spell Effect, Engulf DC 13 |str=12 |dex=9 |con=12 |int= |wis=9 |cha=12 |sq=Ooze traits (Mindless, blind) |feats=– |skills=– |tag4= |environment=Dungeons, battlefields |organization=Solitary |treasure=None |advancement= |tag5= |variants='Spell Effect (Su)' A living consecrate constantly emits an aura in a 20 ft radius from itself like that of the spell Consecrate. A creature engulfed by a living consecrate is also affected by the Consecrate spell. If the living consecrate is within 20 ft. of an altar, shrine, or other permanent fixture dedicated to a good aligned deity, pantheon, or aligned higher power, the modifiers given above are doubled (+6 sacred bonus on turning checks, -2 penalties for undead in the area). If the living consecrate is also within 20 ft. of an altar, shrine, or other permanent fixture dedicated to a evil aligned deity, pantheon, or aligned higher power the living consecrate instead curses the area, cutting off its connection with the associated deity or power. This secondary function, if used, does not also grant the bonuses and penalties relating to undead, as given above. If the living consecrate is within 20 ft. of both an altar, shrine, or other permanent fixture dedicated to a evil aligned deity, pantheon, or aligned higher power of evil and good alignment it grants no benefit or penalties to those in it's radius. Engulf (Ex) Ooze may move into opponent's space; Opponent gets attack of opportunity or a reflex save of DC 13. If save is made, opponent is pushed back or aside, otherwise opponent is considered grappled and is effected by consecrate every round. }} Notes Originally posted by Jorda_The_Knight on the D&D forums, repoduced here with permission (with corrections.)